Toy vehicles, such as trains that run on tracks and other types of pre-formed paths, have been a perennial favorite for generations with children of all ages. However, traditionally train and track sets typically do not allow the track to be incrementally and easily adjusted vertically and horizontally to make for a more exciting and varied deployment of the path of the train or vehicle. While there are train and track sets that allow segments of track to be joined so as to yield differently shaped track configurations, a track system that allows for horizontal adjustment and/or looping of the track in a vertical direction with respect to the motion of the vehicle running on the track poses particular problems, and yet is highly desirable from a “fun” perspective. Additional problems are posed by vehicle and track sets that provide for bending the track in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction. Such problems include keeping the vehicle on the track while at the same time having some motion imparting mechanism that reliably engages with some portion of the track.